Los Potters los prefieren Slytherins
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Como bien indica el título del fic, va de tres Potter, en este caso James Potter, Harry Potter y James Sirius Potter. Es un three-shot, si eso existe. Drama y romance. James/Snape, Drarry y James/Lorcan. Contiene Slash, lógicamente, y un poco de Lemon. {A medio} {James}
1. pero se conforma con una pelirroja

**Título del fic:** Los Potter los prefieren Slytherin...

**Personajes protagonistas del fic:** James Charulus Potter, Harry James Potter y James Sirius Potter.

**Parejas protagonistas del fic:** James/Snape, Harry/Draco (**Drarry**) y James II/Scorpius.

**Título del capitulo:** Pero se conforma con una pelirroja.

**Personaje protagonista del capitulo:** James Charlus Potter

**Pareja:** James/Severus

**Número de palabras:** 836

**Avisos:** contiene **Slash**, relación **hombre/hombr**e; algo de **Lemon**, sexo no muy explicito. **Parejas Off-Cannon**, no propuestas por la autora. y **W if...?** (**¿Qué pasaría si?**)

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni lugares aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son obra de nuestra genial y rubia JK Rowlling. Yo no he hecho esto con ánimos de lucro, pero si me queréis pagar prometo no decir nada. xD

* * *

_**Los Potter los prefieren Slytherin...**_

* * *

_1.- ... pero se conforma con Pelirroja (James_

Suelto un gemido con fuerza al sentir sus embestidas y comienzo a masturbar mi olvidada erección con mucha desesperación, abriendo más si puedo mis piernas para que tenga más fácil entrar en mí. Me retuerzo de placer entre sus brazos y me muerdo el labio al sentir como se viene en mi interior. Gimo de nuevo con fuerza y me corro sobre mi mano y la sabana. Sale de mí y me tumbo en la cama lánguidamente. Se apoya en mi pecho y paso mis manos por sus hombros para abrazarlo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Acaricio la cabeza castaña que descansa sobre mi pecho y enredo mis dedos en su pelo. Miro la sala en la que estamos, siempre es la misma pero a la vez siempre es diferente. La Sala de los Menesteres. Yo la había encontrado casi por casualidad en nuestro quinto curso en Hogwarts y le hice prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie, ni a los idiotas de sus amigos. Supongo que de vez en cuando Sirius sospecha cuando James se va de vez en cuando sin dar explicaciones, o cuando se levanta pronto y se lleva la capa de invisibilidad. Así que es mejor no hablarle de nuestro secreto. Que no puedan ir de improviso a la sala y alguien los pillara. Pero ese era un lugar especial, el único lugar donde podemos ser como queremos ser y no como fingimos ser. Dentro de poco saldremos de Hogwarts, espero poder estar con él.

Alza la vista y le sonrío. Beso sus labios con ternura y me aparto al ver que no lo sigue.

— ¿James? — alzo una ceja y acaricio su mejilla —. ¿Te pasa algo?  
— Si, no, a quién le importa en realidad.

Me remuevo un poco por la especie de respuesta que me ha dicho y me pongo en pie, me pongo mi bóxer y lo miro.

— ¿Eso piensas de verdad? Porque a mí sí me importa, la verdad. Y además mucho.  
— Lo sé, no es eso — aparta la mirada y se pone su ropa interior —. Es solo que esto no puede seguir así.  
— ¿Vas a decirle a tus amigos que sales conmigo? — le miro con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras me aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
— No, no es eso — mi sonrisa empieza a desaparecer con forme va hablando —. Mi familia nunca aceptará lo nuestro, ni por tu casa y mucho menos que seas un hombre — Alzo una ceja.  
— ¿Tu familia? — aprieto los puños —. ¿Lo qué intentas decirme es que me dejas? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, simplemente me dejas por tus miedos. Así sois todos los malditos Gryffindors. ¡Vais de valientes, pero no lo sois!  
— Sev, por favor — susurra echándose un poco hacia atrás en la cama —. Yo amo a Lily, ella me dijo que sí. Ella...  
— ¡ELLA ES UNA MUJER, BASTARDO! — se muerde el labio para no volver a gritar —. Solo fingías que la amabas para ponerme celoso, como hacía yo, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Eres gay, no puedes amar a una chica.  
— En realidad soy bisexual, Severus — susurra de manera casi inaudible y juega con sus dedos —. Y mi familia...  
— ¿Sabes? Pensé que nunca diría esto pero... ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como Sirius? — aprieto los dientes y le miro directamente a los ojos, lleno de rabia —. Él le plantó cara a su familia y es feliz, es un hijo de puta y un bastardo pero es feliz.

Doy una patada a la mesilla y me giro, comenzando a vestirme. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener unas lágrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos. Paso la corbata al rededor de mi corbata y me aprieto un poco el nudo. Me giro y lo miro, está en la misma posición que antes, como en Shock. Ruedo los ojos.

— ¿Es tu última palabra, Potter? — chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara —. Vas a tirar por la borda tres años de relación de amor solo por tu familia, ¿no? Pues que te follen, que seguro que te gusta.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir pero me coge del brazo. Me gira y me pega a él por la cintura. Impido que me bese haciéndole la cobra.

— Ni se te ocurra. Lo más rastrero a sido que hayas tenido que follarme antes de dejarme. Eres odioso James Potter — me aparto de él y le doy una bofetada —. Ahora vete con la zorra de tu novia y no me vuelvas a hablar más.

Abro la puerta y la cierro dando un portazo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Me encamino hacia la sala común de Slytherin para poder subir a mi cuarto y llorar a gusto, y poder odiar por el resto de mis días a James y a su apellido.

**_Continuará _**


	2. pero lo confiesa demasiado tarde

_**Título del fic:** Los Potter los prefieren Slytherin..._

_**Personajes protagonistas del fic:** James Charulus Potter, Harry James Potter y James Sirius Potter._

_**Parejas protagonistas del fic:** James/Snape, Harry/Draco (**Drarry**) y James II/Scorpius._

_**Título del capitulo:** ... pero lo confiesa demasiado tarde_

_**Personaje protagonista del capitulo:** Harry James Potter_

_**Pareja:** Harco (Harry/Draco)_

_**Número de palabras:** 1.423_

_**Avisos:** contiene **Slash**, relación **hombre/hombr**e; algo de **Lemon**, sexo no muy explicito. **Parejas Off-Cannon**, no propuestas por la autora. y **W if...?** (**¿Qué pasaría si?**)_

_**Rated:** M_

_**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni lugares aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son obra de nuestra genial y rubia JK Rowlling. Yo no he hecho esto con ánimos de lucro, pero si me queréis pagar prometo no decir nada. xD_

* * *

_**Harry PVO**_

* * *

**I**

Alzo la vista hacia la puerta y sonrío al ver una rubia cabellera asomada por esta. Lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza y luce una sonrisa que pocos han visto siquiera una vez en su vida, pero de la que yo disfruto todos los días.

– Señor Malfoy – digo, por si alguien está cerca y me oye llamar al que antaño fue mi peor enemigo por su nombre de pila –. Le estaba esperando, adelante.  
– Sí, señor Potter – me responde con voz seria pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cierra la puerta con pestillo, para disimular, y después realiza un par de hechizos silenciadores y selladores.

– Has tardado mucho, ¿no crees? – susurro algo divertido y aparto un poco mi silla de la mesa.  
– Es que tengo un jefe muy malo que me ha mandado a una misión muy lejos – me muerdo el labio sabiendo que se refiere a mí y coloco mis manos en sus caderas cuando se sienta sobre mi a horcajadas.

Paso una mano por su pelo, quitándole la coleta y dejando que éste cayera sobre sus hombros y otra por su pecho, desabrochando su camisa hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la suave seda de su corbata

– Igual es que tu jefe sabe lo mucho que me pones sudadito – susurro contra su oreja y la muerdo

Sonrío al sentir como se estremece entre mis brazos y lamo por detrás de su oreja hasta su pálido cuello. Retiro un par de mechones y lamo su sudor, saboreandolo. Miro como su cuello está adornado con unos cuantos chupetones y mordiscos mios.

Cuelo una mano por su camisa ya abierta y acaricio y araño su pecho. Tomo uno de sus pezones, deleitandome con sus gemidos, y lo amaso con dos dedos hasta dejarlo duro, no siendo éste lo único que se le está poniendo duro.

Jadeo contra su cuello cuando noto una de sus manos desabrochar mis bantalones y colarla bajo mi ropa interior. Noto como comienza a masturbarme lentamente y muerdo su cuello con algo de fuerza, lamiendo después la marca de mis dientes.

El cuarto, silenciado anteriormente por dentro, pronto se lleno de gemidos por parte de ambos, unas veces más fuertes, otras apagados por los besos apasionados de ambos.

Durante los besos sólo se oía el choque casi sordo de mi pubis y mi bajo abdomen contra las nalgas, ya rojas de Draco.  
Paso mis manos por sus caderas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento el orgasmo, acabando dentro de Draco.

Salgo de él con cuidado y nos echo a ambos un hechizo para limpiarnos los restos de sudor y semen. Hago aparecer una manta y nos tapo a ambos con ésta, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra el mio.

Paso una mano por su pelo sonriendo de nuevo y le miro, sus ojos grises como la niebla chocan contra los míos verde esmeralda y apoyo mi frente contra la suya, besando sus labios algo más tierno y casto.

Me separo un poco de él. Se apoya en mi pecho y acaricio su pelo.

– Draco – susurro sin cesar las caricias –. Cuan más sencillo habría resultado ésto si nos hubiéramos atrevido a confesar nuestros sentimientos en el colegio.  
– Puede, pero... – frunce un poco el ceño y me mira –. Yo quiero a Scorpius, y supongo que tú a tus hijos – asiento sin apenas pensármelo –. Y yo quería a Astoria, nunca fue tan placentero como lo es ahora contigo, pero...  
– Lo he entendido, con Ginny era igual, aunque yo siempre amé más a Ron – río a carcajadas al ver su cara de asco –. Era una broma, bobo. Pero él es mi amigo, y lo sigue siendo pese a que dejara a su hermana porque estaba enamorado de su peor enemigo.

Todavía recuerdo la cara que pusieron los Weasleys, incluso mis propios hijos, al contarles que era gay y estaba saliendo con Draco. En ese momento sólo Albus y Lilu me apoyaron, después fue James, en secreto, al confesarme que él también lo era. Y Ron, si yo no fuera gay puede que me hubiese matado en ese mismo momento, pero siéndolo no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Y aquí estoy ahora, con el chico a quien más amo del mundo, después de mis hijos por descontado, sobre mí, jadeante y desnudo, luciendo un perfecto cuerpo del que me sacio todo lo que puedo y del que disfruto siempre que puedo.

Me pongo en pie y le paso su ropa.

– Vístete – digo, intentando que no suene mucho a una orden –. He quedado para cenar con nuestros hijos.  
– ¿Nu-Nuestros hijos? – palidece un poco y traga saliva.  
– Sí, con James, Albus, Scorpius y Lilu – asiente lentamente –. Ellos me lo pidieron, y ya va siendo hora de que comamos juntos.

Draco asiente y se peina con los dedos antes de recogerse el pelo en una coleta. Vuelve a empezar a vestirse.

Le palmeo el culo sonriendo y me pongo bien la corbata.

– ¿Vamos? – Draco asiente y salimos por la puerta, cogidos de la mano por primera vez desde que salimos, aunque la verdad es que no había muchos sorprendidos y si lo estaban luchaban por disimularlo.

* * *

**II**

Entro en el restaurante entrelazando mis dedos con los de Draco y me encamino hacia la mesa en la que nuestros hijos nos esperan.

– Ni una risa, James – digo, mirando primero a Draco, con un traje de seda y corbata y luego a mí, con una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros.  
– No iba a decir nada, papá. La verdad es que hacéis buena pareja.  
– Eso lo dices porque son como tú y Lorcan. Como el agua y el aceite. No se parecen en nada – corta Scorp.  
– Pero el ser tan diferentes les hace estar juntos – se defiende James.

Mientras los dos chicos empiezan a discutir, Lilu se pone en pie y nos da dos besos a Draco y a mí. Después vuelve a su sitio, separando a ambos chicos.

– Vale, chicos, ya basta – los empuja antes de que lleguen a las manos.  
– Eso – suspiro sentándome en mi silla, al lado de ambos rubios –. Queremos una cena tranquila, sin peleas.  
– Eso mismo – los miro a los ojos uno por uno –. Definitivamente el que más se parece a ti es Albus.  
– ¿Por qué? – preguntamos Albus y yo casi a la vez.  
– Porque es tan tranquilo como tú – sonríe burlón y luego mira a James y Scorpius –. Vosotros relajaros y cenemos en paz.

Todos asentimos y pronto empecemos a comer. Hubieron un par de preguntas incomodas por parte de los cuatro chicos, aunque otras obvias.

– Decidme – dijo de repente Albus –. ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir? – y en ese momento todos parecieron estar pensando eso.  
– Pues... – empiezo.  
– ... nosotros ...  
– ¿Si? – preguntaron los cuatro chicos a la vez y suspiro.  
– Veréis... – intento comenzar, poniendo en orden mis ideas –. Nos fuimos a un bar los dos porque habíamos apresado a uno de los mayores magos tenebroso del momento y lo metimos en Azkaban. Nos emborrachamos y parece que así fue la única forma de confesar lo que sentíamos por el otro.

Aprieto la mano de Draco y le sonrío para después sonreír a los demás. Suspiro al ver que no quieren más explicaciones, y mucho menos si eso acabó ahí o fue más allá, que lo fue.

El resto de la cena fue un poco más llevadera y con menos preguntas incomodas. Tan solo las normales, como si tenemos fecha para la boda, cosa que todavía no hemos decidido.

Al acabar la cena me pongo en pie y los miro.

– Muy bien, chicos – susurro y miro uno a uno –. Vosotros a vuestra casa, nosotros... ya sois mayores y ya sabéis lo que vamos a hacer hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Todos hacen una mueca de asco, fingida, y les sonrío una última vez antes de coger a Draco de la mano, pagar y salir a la calle.

Una vez en la calle le miro y sonrío un poco.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido, cariño? – sonrío.  
– ¿Cariño? Pues me ha encantado – me da un pico y se apoya en mi hombro mientras caminamos por la calle –. Siempre pensé que se lo tomarían peor.  
– Nuestros hijos siempre han sido muy liberales... – me encojo de hombros y le cojo la mano –. ¿Vamos andando o nos aparecemos directamente?  
–Hum... – me sonríe y besa mis labios –. Mejor vamos caminando a Malfoy Manor.

Y nos fuimos caminando a su casa, ha hacer cosas hasta las cuatro de la mañana.


	3. y se atreve a confesarlo a tiempo

_**Título del fic:** Los Potter los prefieren Slytherin..._

_**Personajes protagonistas del fic:** James Charulus Potter, Harry James Potter y James Sirius Potter._

_**Parejas protagonistas del fic:** James/Snape, Harry/Draco (**Drarry**) y James II/Lorcan._

_**Título del capitulo:** ... y se atreven a confesarlo a tiempo_

_**Personaje protagonista del capitulo:** James Sirius Potter_

_**Pareja:** Harco (James Sirius/Lorcan)_

_**Número de palabras:** _

_**Avisos:** contiene **Slash**, relación **hombre/hombr**e; algo de **Lemon**, sexo no muy explicito. **Parejas Off-Cannon**, no propuestas por la autora. y **W if...?**(**¿Qué pasaría si?**)_

_**Rated:** M_

_**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni lugares aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son obra de nuestra genial y rubia JK Rowlling. Yo no he hecho esto con ánimos de lucro, pero si me queréis pagar prometo no decir nada. xD_

* * *

**James Sirius PVO**

* * *

Miro a Draco y mi padre salir del restaurante y sonrío divertido, lo cierto es que hacen muy buena pareja. Son tan distintos que es inevitable que se atraigan. Lo cierto es que me extraña que no se follaran el uno al otro después de los partidos de Quidditch, con lo sudaditos que debían estar. Sacudo la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en mi padre semidesnudo y sudado y miro a Lilu, Scorp y Albus.

Sonrío levemente y me pongo en pie.

— Chicos, yo también me tengo que ir — los tres asienten.

— Oh, ¿tú también te vas a hacer cosas hasta las cuatro de la mañana? — pregunta Scorpius en tono burlón.

— No, Lorcan me dura más. Como mínimo hasta las siete de la mañana — les guiño un ojo divertido y salgo del local.

Camino por las calles de Londres con las manos en los bolsillos. No es como si no quisiese ver a Lorcan, ni mucho menos. Es sólo que me apetece caminar lentamente, con la ligera brisa chocando contra mi cara. Miro un par de escaparates, la mayoría cerrados, ya que no es precisamente temprano.

Sonrío pensando en lo bien que le podría quedar esto o aquello a Lorcan sin poder evitar pensar en él. Y, aunque pudiese, no lo haría. Me encanta pensar en Lorcan, con sólo hacerlo sonrío como un bobo, aunque me sienta en la peor situación posible.

Continúo caminando hasta meterme en un callejón oscuro y me desaparezco, apareciéndome a la entrada de la casa de Lorcan. Bueno, de Lorcan, de Lysander... de toda su familia, la que vive. Llamo a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y una flor que he encontrado en el jardín y espero a que abran.

Sonrío al ver a Lorcan con una camiseta y en calzoncillos.

— Hola, guapo — sonrío tendiéndole la flor.

— James — niega divertido y la coge, oliéndola —. Mi madre se va a enfadar si se entera que le has arrancado una de sus amapolas, que lo sepas — se aparta sonriendo dejandome pasar y juega con la amapola con sus manos —. ¿Qué tal la cena?

— Bueno, no ha estado mal. Aunque no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi padre besar a otros hombres — voy hacia el salón y me siento en el sofá —. Pero él es feliz así, por lo que hay que saber aceptarlo.

— Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre cuando salí del armario — sonríe divertido y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí —. Creo que palabras textuales.

— Si, fue lo que dijo mi madre cuando le presenté a mi primer novio — me acaricio la barbilla pensativo —. Lo cierto es que pensé que se tomarían mucho peor lo nuestro cuando se lo dijimos.

— Bueno, James — pasa la lengua juguetón por mis labios y me vuelve a mirar a los ojos —. Nuestros padres quizás no sean perfectos. Pero no son unos cerrados de mente. Eso si — me señala con el dedo acusador —. Si me haces daño ya sabes que mi padre te capa.

Me estremezco un poco al sentir sus labios contra mi cuello pero asiento, pasando mis manos un poco temblorosas por sus caderas. Recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación, y la verdad es que me alegro de que Rolf sea así de protector con Lorcan. Aunque a veces da miedo, sobre todo si coge unas tijeras y te dice con pelos y señales lo que le haría si algo malo le pasará a Lorcan por su culpa.

Miro la cabeza de Lorcan, moviéndose sobre mi cuello y suelto un suspiro de placer.

— Lo-Lorcan... tus pa-padres...

— Tranquilo, Lysander se los ha llevado al teatro a ver no sé qué obra — cuela sus manos bajo mi camiseta y me estremezco al sentirlas heladas —. Tenemos tres horas como mínimo para nosotros solos.

— Hum... — suelto un pequeño gemido al sentir su mordisco en mi pezón y asiento —. Pues tendremos que aprovecharlo — tomo su pelo con una mano, enredando mi pelo en él, lo atraigo a mi pezón para que pueda continuar.

Jadeo al sentir su boca y lo dejo seguir, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que se va rompiendo de vez en cuando al no poder evitar gemir por su lengua por todo mi cuerpo. Arqueo el cuello al sentir como se penetra con mi miembro y empieza a botar sobre mi regazo, haciendo que ambas respiraciones y gemidos se acompasen. Pongo las manos en sus caderas y echo la cabeza hacia delante para poder besar sus labios, sintiendo que no me va a faltar mucho para acabar. Lo beso con pasión y necesidad, haciendo que todos sus gemidos acaben en el fondo de mi garganta; haciendo que el único ruido que se escuche en toda la casa sea el ruido sordo de mi pubis chocando contra sus nalgas.

Acabo viniéndome en él y me dejo caer en el sofá, jadeando y con mis pulmones suplicando oxígeno. Cierro los ojos y salgo de él como puedo. Siento como se acurruca en mi pecho y acaricio su pelo, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra el mio.

Cojo la varita como puedo del sofá, por suerte no debajo mío, y, con un movimiento de esta, nos limpio un poco. Abro lentamente los ojos y sonrío al verlo medio dormido y cansado.

— Lorc... — susurro —. ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos en pijama y dormimos en tu cuarto.

— Hum... sólo si me dejas ser tu peluchito — se pone en pie con una gran sonrisa soñadora y un poco cansada y coge la camiseta, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se la pone y busca con la mirada su ropa interior.

— Sabes que siempre te dejo — me pongo en pie también y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de recoger mis bóxer con corazones y me los pongo. Le paso los suyos que estaban bajo el sofá y recojo el resto de la ropa para que no esté tirada por el suelo de un salón que no es el de mi casa.

— Cierto.

Camino hacia su cuarto siguiéndolo y bostezo un par de veces. Entro y me tumbo sobre la cama, muy cansando. Siento como se tumba sobre mí y paso mis manos por sus hombros, abrazándolo a mí y llenandole la cabeza de besos.

— James — cierra los ojos riendo ante eso —. Para, me llenas el pelo de babas.

— Tú querías ser mi peluche — le muerdo la nariz sonriendo y giro por la cama achuchándolo contra mí.

— Pues pobres tus peluches — ríe divertido y se deja abrazar cuando paro de girar.

— Na', aman esto — sonrío feliz y bostezo de nuevo —. Buenas... noches.

— Buenas noches — apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, echo una bolita. Tras un par de minutos, ambos estamos dormidos y abrazados el uno al otro.


End file.
